Abomination
by Jess Rose Winchester
Summary: Sam has been struggling to cope with the loss of Gabriel and the hallucinations from his time in hell but when Gabriel turns up, alive Sam's hallucinations suddenly come to a stop. Could Hallucifer be playing Sam? Or could the reason of the lack of hallucinations be because of the recent appearance of a certain archangel? Sabriel with hints of Destiel
1. Chapter 1

A/N :) I Hope you enjoy Review if you want me to continue...

* * *

"Gabriel? You're alive." Sam's broken voice raised barely over a breathy gasp of air. The archangel took a step towards the tall man reduced to a sobbing form on the ground.

"Stop! Don't come near me! You're not real; you're in my head!" Pain wracked through Sam's chest as he stared at his the illusion of his former lover.

Gabriel stopped his advances to glance down in confusion at the pathetic sight at his feet. "Sammy I am very much real and alive," Gabriel's voice was a low grumble in his chest.

"How do I know you're not another one of Hallucifer's tricks?" Sam growled louder than before the sound growing from the back of his throat.

"I've missed you Sammy." Sam laughed a cruel and humourless sound that echoed around the empty hotel rooms.

"Where have you been then? When I needed you? All this time and you weren't even dead." Gabriel's eyes flashed around the room nervously at a loss of things to say.

"HA! You can't even come up with an explanation. You know what Gabriel? I think you should just leave."

"No Sam" Gabriel's voice was quiet and soft.

A loud rattle came from the opposite side of the room and both men turned to face where the noise had come from.

"Sammy?" Dean came out slowly from behind the door followed by Castiel who wore his unusually grim expression. Dean looked between Gabriel and Sam alarm and panic flaring in his eyes.

"Wait, you can see him?" Sam's statement cut through the tension in the air like a knife through a warm piece of butter.

"Oh course I can see the fudging archangel standing in the middle of the kitchen!" Dean yelled to no one in particular.

"Gabriel is it really you?" A smile began to stretch across Sam's face.

"It's really me, Kiddo," he smirked at Sam as Dean cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Well, we'll leave you two to it." Cas spoke for the first time his extremely low voice rumbling like thunder in his chest as he spoke. Dean smirked knowingly at Cas but Cas only replied with a look of confusion spreading across his face.

As soon as the door had clicked shut Gabriel had closed the gap between his body and Sam's. His hands ran up the tall man's back to intertwine themselves in Sam's hair. Gabriel's golden eyes searched Sam's before he reached up on his toes to press his lips against Sam's soft, plump, pink ones.

"Gabriel," Sam moaned lustily against the archangel's lips.

"Mmmm?" Gabriel answered to preoccupied to answer properly.

"Gabriel, stop." Sam mumbled.

Gabriel stopped kissing Sam's lips to rest his forehead against Sam's.

"But I don't wanna!" The pained look in Sam's eyes made the archangel unable to carry on.

"What is it Champ?" Gabriel's eyes searched Sam's face for an answer.

"How are you alive?" Gabriel's eyes slid from Sam's to look at the ground behind them.

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful or anything because I missed you and I need to know."

"I'm not sure Sam" Gabriel's gaze returned to Sam's filled with agony as he let the tears he'd been holding back slid down his flushed cheeks.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, Hope you enjoyed! I'm not sure if I should continue this story so please review. Don't be shy; like my story? Love it? Hate it? I'd like to know. c:


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Shout out to my girls destielandspn and for reviewing my last chapter please R &R c: Thank You

Sam rested his head of the softness of the down filled pillow; his right arm tucked under his arm he lay wide eyed facing the archangel. Gabriel's hair hung around his face curling into his eyes, his even breathing echoed breathily around the small hotel bedroom.

"I'm not going anywhere Sam," Gabriel's golden eyes had flicked open to gaze into Sam's blue-green eyes. Gabriel took in Sam's face with a deep gasp his high cheek bones offset his eyes which were rimmed with hazel.

"I know, I just can't believe you're alive." Sam whispered lustily.

"Didya' miss me Sammy Boy?" Gabriel leaned forward to whisper before licking the shell of Sam's ear. Sam groaned at the gesture that sent tingles down his spine and caused heat to pull in his stomach.

Gabriel trailed his hand down Sam's abdominal muscles to trace around Sam's 'V' line and almost whined in longing.

"Gabriel I, I, I'm not ready it's too soon," Sam murmured pained voice.

Gabriel brought his hand back up to rest on Sam's cheek and whispered gentle and lovingly.

"It's okay Sam."

Sam let out the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. He flung himself backwards so he could stare up at the ceiling and wait for sleep to claim him.

"No nap for you Sammy, now Gabriel's resting he can't protect you," Hallucifer breathed in Sam's ear. Sam felt for the scar and pressed till his fingernail bit into his palm.

"Think that's going to work? That pathetic little trick of yours, won't work anymore. Me and you forever Sammy that was the deal when you jumped into the cage." Hallucifer spoke with fake enthusiasm and smirked.

Sam squeezed his eyes shut and thought of anything but hell his mind stopped racing at the thought of Gabriel. The image in Sam's head was beautiful. Three sets of golden wings had been wrapped around Sam's body and Gabriel's golden eyes shone brighter as he looked into Sam's.

And that day way the first Sam slept the entire night without being interrupted by nightmarish thoughts and hallucinations.

Gabriel watched over Sam's sleeping form his eyes raked his strong, muscular shoulders and back. The duet hung loosely tucked around his hips as he lay on his stomach evenly breathing.

Gabriel ran his hands down Sam's back stopping at the two dimples that sat on either side of Sam's spine just above his adorable ass. Gabriel stretched out beside Sam's longer form and leaned over to kiss his human lover on the cheek before lying down to let sleep claim him.

**The Next Morning**

Sam opened his bleary eyes, stretched out his arms and legs and yawned. He tried to twist his body to face the archangel that lay arms wrapped around Sam's waist in a death grip but Gabriel did not loosen his hold.

Sam grumbled at his lack of mobility and tugged harder at the archangel's arm in attempt to wretch himself free from Gabriel's iron grip.

It was as if someone had switched of a light bulb in Sam's grapefruit and he brought his teeth down on Gabriel's hand. _Hard. _

"Kinky Sammy," Gabriel was murmuring next to Sam's ear. His breath stirring making the hair on the back of Sam's neck stand on end and send shivers down his spine; the good kind. "I like it. No, scratch that. I _love_ it." He whispers the last part for added effort.

Sam could feel himself getting aroused as he felt a strain on the jeans he had forgotten to take off before he hoped into bed.

"Gabriel." Sam spoke softly as if afraid.

"Yeah, Kiddo?" He replied equally as soft.

"I, I, I think I'm falling in love with you." Sam gazed into Gabriel's unusually coloured eyes before glancing away embarrassed. Gabriel's eyes widened in shock but quickly turned to another expression, one that Sam had seen flickering in his eyes before but didn't know what it was.

Sam's stomach clenched in fear as Gabriel regained a straight face and stared straight ahead before he replied softly to Sam's declaration.

R&R and I'll update sooner rather than later.


End file.
